toronto_blue_jaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary - Pitching
There are many terms for various statistics in baseball, most of them with abbreviations. Below are a list of abbreviations, their full names, and their meanings, as used in the Pitching tables. Primary Statistics Gm Games played by that player in that year (including part games). ERA Earned Run Average (calculated by 9*ER/IP ) W Wins credited to that pitcher L Losses credited to that pitcher Pct. Winning Percentage (calculated by W/(W+L) ) G number of Games that pitcher appeared in GS number of Games Started by that pitcher CG number of Complete Games pitched by that pitcher (start to finish, alone) SHO number of Shutouts pitched by that pitcher (did not allow the other team to score a run Inn number of Innings pitched by that pitcher (each out recorded is one-third of an inning, creating .3 - one out recorded, and .7 - two outs recorded) H number of Hits given up by that pitcher to opposing batters HR number of Homeruns given up by that pitcher to opposing batters BB number of Base on Balls (or Walks) given up by that pitcher to opposing batters SO number of Strikeouts recorded by that pitcher on opposing batters OBA Opponent's Batting Average - a measure of how well the opposing batters hit that pitcher (calculated by H/OAB) Secondary Statistics Hld number of Holds credited to that pitcher GF number of Games Finished by that pitcher SV number of Saves credited to that pitcher BS number of Blown Save opportunities charged to that pitcher SV% the successful Save Percentage - calculated by SV/(SV+BS) IR number of Inherited Runners (runners already on base when that pitcher was brought into the game) ISP number of Inherited runners in Scoring Position (runners already on second- and/or thirdbase when that pitcher was brought into the game) IRS number of Inherited Runners allowed to Score (runners already on base when that pitcher was brought into the game who eventually scored while that pitcher was on the mound) IRSc% Inherited Runners Scoring Percentage - calculated by IRS/IR R total number of Runs given up by that pitcher ER number of Earned Runs given up by that pitcher (runs that would only have scored had defensive errors not been made) IBB number of Intentional Base on Balls (or Intentional Walks) HBP number of opponent batters Hit By Pitch'''es DP number of '''Double Plays made by the defense when that pitcher was on the mound Tertiary Statistics OAB number of Opponents' At Bats DO number of Doubles (a two-base hit) given up by that pitcher TR number of Triples (a three-base hit) given up by that pitcher XBH number of Extra Base Hits (hits that were not singles, but doubles, triples and homeruns) given up by that pitcher OOBP Opponents' On Base Percentage - (H+ BB + HBP)/(OAB+BB+SF+HBP) (SF and HBP are assumed zero if unavailable) OSLG Opponents' Slugging average - (SI + 2*DO + 3*TR + 4*HR)/OAB OPRO the opponents' Production - calculated by OOBP+OSLG WP number of Wild Pitches made by that pitcher BK number of Balks made by that pitcher WHIP "Whip" - stands for (Walks+Hits)/Innings Pitched Category:Glossaries